


Date Night

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Series: Academics [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy bastards are soft for each other, M/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: "That First Date Is Going Terribly" Think Diners Watching Couple Celebrate Their Fifth Anniversary
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Academics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Date Night

Even the most casual observer could see that the date was going terribly. For starters, one of them was late. The Vulcan had been sitting alone in the restaurant for almost twenty minutes before the human arrived.

“It is interesting how I am the one travelling from off-world, yet I managed to be punctual”.

“Nice to see you too”, snapped the human.

The waiter pouring water for them winced. 

It must have been a blind date. Some well-meaning friend had to have set them up. There was no way these two had been drawn together organically.

The couple sitting at a nearby table widened their eyes at each other meaningfully when the human closed the menu sharply and said “He’ll have the garden salad” while going on to order the ribeye steak for himself. They joined hands across the table, each quietly grateful that the days of awkward first dates, with rude presumptive people, were over.

The date only got worse. While onlookers initially had sympathy for the Vulcan, he soon revealed himself to be equally as antagonistic. He made the rookie mistake of bringing up politics on a first date and the two engaged in an increasingly heated and increasingly loud debate over the ethics of the Prime Directive.

Patrons of the restaurant all experienced relief when the pair fell into silence as their food arrived. However, the tension was palpable as they ate, each glaring at each other.

“Anything else for the table, sirs?” the waiter asked nervously.

“The check”, answered the Vulcan, at the exact same time as the human said “the dessert menu”.

The waiter hovered, agonised as the couple stared at each other in a silent showdown.

“I am no longer hungry”, said the Vulcan.

“You don’t have dessert because you’re hungry darlin’. You have dessert because you’ve got a craving for something sweet”. The human leaned back in his chair, every inch of his posture a challenge. His date seemed unimpressed. The human scowled. 

“Fine. Just bring us the check”. 

Almost everyone in the restaurant watched with bated breath as the check was produced. However it was paid for with minimal fuss or disagreement. The Vulcan was already sweeping out of the restaurant while the human was still shrugging on his jacket. It seemed unlikely to everyone watching that there would be a second date.

Leonard caught up to Spock who was waiting by the car. He had the keys. 

“Hey”, he said. He pushed Spock up against the car. “I want my something sweet now”. Spock rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

“I am anxious to return home”.

“Yeah me too, but this can’t wait”.

Leonard cupped Spock’s face and leaned in, tasting his lips. For all his anxiety, Spock opened his mouth and eagerly received him. 

“Missed you”, Leonard murmured, pressing their foreheads together. Spock sighed, quietly.

“Take me home”. 

Leonard stepped back and opened the passenger door with a neat bow.

The drive home should have been torture, having been separted from his husband for so long, but all Leonard felt was a teasing, mounting delight. 

“You’re a bastard, you know that right?” he asked. It was difficult to keep his eyes on the road. Yes these cars all had self-driving capability, but Leonard trusted that as far as he could throw the car. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean”, Spock replied primly. 

“Oh sure, it was just a coincidence you were projecting absolute filth at me for the entire meal. I could barely eat. Would’ve gotten up to take care of myself in the bathroom only I didn’t want to give the whole restaurant an eyeful”.

“I am not to blame for the fact that you chose to wear such tight pants”. Spock cut a sidelong glance at Leonard. “Besides, as your husband, taking care of you is my responsibility”.

It still gave Leonard a thrill to hear Spock refer to him as his husband, even after all these years. He turns his head to look at him again and smiles. Spock is _here_ , and his _husband_ and things are good between them again. Leonard had always been a pretty solitary person and he hadn’t realised how much that had changed until he realised the excitement he felt of just having someone sit in the car with him. And better yet, taking the familiar roads home and knowing that when he closed the front door he wouldn’t be shutting himself away from the world, but rather keeping something sweet and tender safe. He turned up the heating in the car. He could feel Spock’s eyes on him the whole way home.

Leonard held the door open for Spock.

“Welcome home, k’diwa”. He kissed Spock on the temple and then stepped back. 

“There’s plenty of hot water if you want a shower, or I could make you some tea? I stocked up on the kind you like”. 

Spock was hanging up his travelling cloak and turned to look at Leonard. 

“You are very considerate. Perhaps I might take a shower after you make love to me”. 

Once upon a time Leonard would have scoffed and rolled his eyes at the phrase “make love”. It made him cringe. He was a grown adult. He had sex, god forbid, he even fucked. Now, he made short work of hustling Spock up the stairs and into bed.

Their little jerk-off session in his office had been good. Frantic, exciting, dirty and Leonard had just been so damn happy that they had gotten to kiss and make up. But they had also been upright and mostly dressed and that was less than ideal. Now, having Spock naked and spread out beneath him in their bed felt luxurious. Taking the time to kiss his way down his husband’s body, savouring all the sweet spots that made him squirm was the height of decadence.

“Leonard, please”, Spock gasped, and yes it did make Leonard feel a little power mad to know that he was the only one who got to see Spock like this, hear him so desperate. He placed a sharp kiss to Spock’s hipbone. He didn’t feel like teasing much tonight, not after both of them sitting through a whole dinner worth of foreplay.

Spock was slick and warm and tight around his cock and Spock was the one who has been off-world for the last week so why did Leonard feel like the one who had come home?

While Leonard knew how shocked an outsider would be to see Spock in such a state, he was not aware of how startled they would be by him. How soft and admiring his eyes were as he watched Spock’s face. The sweet words he murmured as he thrust into Spock, coaxing him towards orgasm. How carefully he cleaned his husband after they were done (they wouldn’t make it to the shower until the morning).

Many people had thought Spock and Leonard to be an unlikely couple. Some had even expressed those doubts to their faces. But as they lay entwined under the blankets, in the home they had made together, neither of them gave a single fuck.


End file.
